memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Lapse
''| number = 13| miniseries = | minino = | date = Unknown (2370)| writer = Charles Marshall| artist = | penciller = Leonard Kirk| inker = Bruce McCorkindale| colorist = Barry Gregory & 'Bu Tones| letterer = Patrick Owsley| editor = Mark Paniccia| printed = | omnibus = Dax's Comet| published = August 1994| format = | pages = 24| story = | publisher = Malibu Comics| ISBN = | altcover = | }} Summary On the advice of Constable Odo, Commander Benjamin Sisko orders that a number of training drills be carried out to test the security measures aboard the station. The aim of the drill will be for the station personnel to track down Odo who will be hiding somewhere aboard the station, but to even the odds the station's sensors will be deactivated. However before the drill can begin, Dr. Julian Bashir comes up to Ops and insists that the command crew be vaccinated against a strain of virulent Bajoran flu that has broken out on the station. Odo initially refuses to be vaccinated because as a Changeling, he doesn't have a respiratory system However, a direct order for Commander Sisko forces Odo to receive his shot. Soon after the drill begins, and Odo soon starts to have feelings of extreme paranoia and memory loss. As the stricken Odo wonders the corridors of DS9 he soon bumps into Dr. Bashir and knocks him to the ground, unconscious. After coming around, Bashir informs the command crew of Odo's actions and a simple security drill turns into the real thing. Lieutenant Jadzia Dax reactivates the station's sensors and is able to locate Odo, and prepares to beam him to Ops with a security field surrounding the transporter pad. However when the transport is completed, Quark is standing on the pad and Dax immediately lowers the security field. This proves to be a mistake as Quark changes back into Odo and he systematically attacks the command crew, before escaping into the depths of the station once more. After recovering from the attack, Sisko orders Dax and O'Brien to come up with a method of stopping Odo, while Major Kira sets out to find Odo and attempt to ascertain what has happened to him. Eventually, Kira succeeds in locating Odo and begins to have success in talking him around, when O'Brien tests a device known as the O-Zone to capture Odo. Unfortunately, Odo manages to escape from the O-Zone and once again flees his friends. However, his condition continues to deteriorate and he soon heads to the infirmary as a place of sanctuary. He is later discovered there in his natural state by Dr. Bashir. While in his natural state, Odo begins to have visions of his life and soon becomes the recognise the people who have been trying to help him, and soon wakes up in the infirmary. Realising that these events wouldn't have occured had he submitted to medical tests he allows Bashir to conduct his tests on the condition that there will be no shots. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko Dukat • Mora Pol Locations :Deep Space 9 • • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Trill States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Bajoran flu • chief of security • O-Zone • respiratory system • security field • shapeshifter • training drill • transporter • transporter pad • vaccine Appendices Background information Related stories *A similar training drill in which the DS9 personnel track Odo around the station was seen in "The Way of the Warrior". External link * Connections Category:DS9 comics